mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Winter Olympic Party '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Toad * Toadette * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Spike * Magikoopa * Captain Toad * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Eggman Nega * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Infinite Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Alex S. * Jarrett * Aaron * Kylan * Hazel * Landen * Chris T. * Katie * Patrick * Kimmie * Josh C. * Troy * Steve * Isabel * Sunshine * Olivia C. * Michael V. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot * Flicky * Tux * Porker * Chirp Events * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Moguls * Ski Cross * Biathlon * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Halfpipe * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Ice Hockey * 4-man Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Curling * Dog Sled Race Boards Board are winter-themed Mario & Sonic locations, as well as winter themed locations in real life. There are a total of 18 boards. Mario Series * Snowball Park from ''Super Mario 3D World * Freezeflame Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 * Shiveria from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Frosted Glaciers from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Summit from Mario Kart Wii Sonic Series * White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Ice Cap from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Frozen Factory from Sonic Lost World * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed Real World * Vancouver * Sochi * Pyeongchang * Antarctica * Greenland * The Alps Boss Rush New to the Mario & Sonic Party games is a campaign. You face off against familiar Mario & Sonic foes. Friends Series rivals are friendly rivals. Music Music is displayed in the order in which you unlock them. There are a total of 80 tracks in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. '' * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Character Select from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Urchin Underpass from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! from Yoshi's Woolly World * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Fuzzy Time Mine from Super Mario 3D World * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. '' * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Land * Castle Theme from Super Mario World * Fated Battle from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Gangplank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country * Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy * Bonus Room Blitz from Donkey Kong Country * Break Free (Lead the Way) from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Trap Tower from Sonic Mania Plus * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Infinite from Sonic Forces * Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Press Garden from Sonic Mania * Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure * Final Boss Part 2 from Sonic Colors * Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure * Midnight Owl from Sonic Lost World * Snowball Waltz from Sonic Lost World * Skyscraper Scamper - Night from Sonic Unleashed